From the Darkness Appears a Light
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: The aftermath of the Holby Riots for our two favourite characters. Nick/Zoe


_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is a tad late, but it's set after the event's of the Holby Riots. I'm not sure of the direction I want to take with this so any comments/thoughts would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**I don't own anything apart from any mistakes you might find.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Zoe wasn't quite sure how her heart had found itself broken again, but she felt it explode into a thousand tiny shards.

Nick had been a hero today and she was unbelievably proud of him. Now, he was accompanying Yvonne to the spinal unit to help with her recovery. Zoe watched him go with tears glinting in the corners of her eyes. She recognised the situation all too well. She'd dropped everything to help him after all. That's what you do for the people that you love.

He was obviously in love with the Super Intendant. Zoe hadn't let it bother her too much; she and Nick had remained friends even with his current attachment. But now, now she'd just watched him get into the helicopter and fly away and everything felt different.

She missed the warmth of his embrace already. Now he was gone she had to turn on her heel and head back inside. Back to the fallout of the riots. She'd promised him she'd take care of it. So, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, Zoe strode into the E.D. determined to make him proud of her when, and if, he finally returned.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Zoe?" It was Henry, striding towards her with a briefcase tucked under one arm and an unreadable expression on his face.

She spun on her heel to face him. "Yes, Henry?" she answered, before turning and shouting instructions to passing nurses, advising them of the incoming RTC. "Sorry, I'm just a little busy here."

"Yes, I can see that, so I'll make this brief. As you know, Mr Jordan is now on compassionate leave and as per his wishes I'm here to make you Clinical Lead until his return. Everything is in order, informing you is just a formality."

"Right, yes. Okay then. Any idea when Mr Jordan will be back with us?"

"He didn't really say, but the trust are allowing him all the time he needs."

"Yes, of course."

"He did ask me to pass on a message when I spoke to him yesterday."

"Oh?" She seemed taken aback.

"Yes, he said something about keys being in his coat pocket and that you'd understand."

Zoe fought back a smile. All those years ago, she'd stolen his spare set of house keys to erase some rather embarrasing phone messages. She was intrigued as to why he'd left her a set in his pocket though. She doubted they'd be house keys. "Yes, I think I do."

"Jolly good, I'll let you get back to it then." With that, he was gone.

Hours later when Zoe had finally reached the end of her shift, she made her way to Nick's office. Not surprised to find it unlocked she pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was a single coat hanging up in the corner. It was the long, dark black overcoat he often wore in winter. Rumaging through the pockets her fingers grasped the aforementioned keys, and also a piece of folded paper. Plucking both from the warm folds of the pocket, she sat down to inspect them more closely.

Unfolding the paper, she began to read Nick's scrawl.

_You know I hate goodbyes Zoe, so I shan't say it. Plus, what's to say that I won't be back? I just wanted to say Thank You for everything. There's so much I could say Zoe, but we're not the greatest of talkers are we? _

_Right now, I need to be with Yvonne. I'll call you soon though._

_Love, Nick._

_p.s. The keys are yours now; I'm lending you my office. You'll need some space away from the rabble. Good Luck!_

_p.p.s. Leave my office as it is, I don't want it filled with candles and cushions._

Zoe's chest ached but the last line made her smile. A thought of what his office could potentially look like crept into her mind... she'd have to control herself. Tucking the keys and the note into her pocket, she turned and left Holby E.D. for the night.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Sitting in Nick's - no, _her_ office, with a mountain of paperwork, Zoe ran a hand through her hair. Admin was no fun at all. Deciding she needed a break, Zoe spied the coffee machine on the sideboard. Surely he wouldn't mind her having a cup.

The phone rang just as she sat back behind the desk with a steaming cup of coffee. Tucking a lock of ebony hair behind her ear, she answered the phone.

"Doctor Hanna speaking."

"Hello, Zoe," said the voice.

Her heart thundered in her ears.

"Nick?"

"The one and only. How're things?"

"Fine really, although paperwork is fast becoming the bane of my life."

He chuckled; the low deep rumbling sound that made warmth spread through her chest.

"You'll learn to love it."

"I sincerely hope I don't have too, Nick."

The line went silent for a moment and Zoe cursed at herself.

She spoke again after a moment, "How's everything?"

She heard him sigh, "How long have you got?"

"For you Nick, as long as you need."

The pair stayed talking on the phone well into the night. Nick filled her in on Yvonne's progress which seemed to be rather good considering her injuries. He also informed her that he'd managed to get in touch with the rest of the woman's family and that they were all lending a hand with Yvonne's care.

"I do miss the E.D. though, Zoe. I even miss the paperwork just a little. And, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Nick."

Even though they were miles apart, the feeling rushing through them both was the same. They each in this moment wanted nothing more than to be in each others arms in a comforting embrace. Memories of their hug before Nick boarded the helicopter were burned into the both of them.

"Don't tell anyone else, Zoe, but with the way things are going it looks like I might be back within a few months."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Wow," Zoe breathed. As well as Yvonne seemed to be doing, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Nick would be back so soon. She figured six months at best.

"I know. See, whatever you do, you just can't seem to get rid of me."

"Shut up, Nick. Like I want to get rid of you."

His voice held a more serious tone, "I know, Zoe, I know."

Zoe looked over at the clock, it was well past two in the morning. Her coffee was cold and her pile of paperwork was no smaller.

"I guess I should let you go then," she found herself saying, albeit with a hint of disappointment.

"I guess. I've got a busy day tomorrow. But talking to you for a few hours was a welcome distraction from everything."

"Ditto."

"I'll call again soon. I can't say when, but I imagine we'll both need it when I do."

"You're probably right. Goodnight Nick. Give my love to Yvonne."

"I will, Zoe. Thank you. Goodnight."

With that the phoneline went dead and she was alone in the darkness of his office. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her belongings and left, vowing that tomorrow she'd have all that paperwork done before lunchtime.


End file.
